the_marvel_omniverse_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
: "We all live in a world, and sometimes that world can be grim. But it is the American Dream and you push past that and make your dream come true" : ―Steve Rogers Steven Grant Rogers (better known as Captain America) is a symbol of hope for the people of Earth, he is also the founding member of the Avengers and Invaders, and leader of such. Biography Early Life : "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." : ―Steve Rogers Steve Rogers was born July 4, 1920 to the Irish Immigrant parents Sarah and Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York. But before he was actually born, his father was recorded as deceased in-action. While growing up, Rogers also lost his mother Sarah during his teen years leaving him alone with his best friend / partner Bucky Barnes who helped him through his bad times. He was able to push through this dark era and continued life with a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility. This sense of duty and honor persuaded him to frequently attack bullies on the streets. However, his resilience, despite his small stature, inspired Barnes to come to his aid and fight off the bullies when he was needed, Steve's act also made Bucky enlist in the United States Armed Forces later on. World War II Rejected, again.. After graduating George Washington High School in 1936, he frequently applied to join the Armed Forces even when he was denied, until eventually whilst displaying his anger with Bucky Barnes before his deployment, a Doctor Abraham Erskine decided to meet Rogers in a secluded room where Rogers was awaiting his tests. Seeing the doctors leave the room however, Rogers became concerned that his forging of enlistment paperwork had been discovered, he (believing he'd be sent out) prepared to exit but Abraham told him no then proceeded to ask him questions about himself. By the end Steve asked why he continued and he explained he worked for the Strategic Scientific Reserve and he wanted to enlist Rogers in Project Rebirth (an S.S.R program to develop a Super Soldier). Project Rebirth Training Begins : "Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man." : ―Chester Phillips Rogers later traveled to Camp Lehigh to begin his training which was led by Colonel Chester Phillips whilst under the supervision of Abraham Erskine and Agent Peggy Carter. Everybody at the camp except Abraham believed Steve was chosen out of pity due to his small and weak form but proved to be more intelligent and reliable then all his other colleagues, that led him to eventually be accepted into the program. Accepted After being accepted, Rogers and Doctor Erksine grew close because Rogers thought well of him because he believed in Steve even when nobody else and himself didn't. This helped him push through all the tests and to eventually recieve the acclaimed "Super Soldier Serum" which proved it's worth and transformed Rogers into Captain America! After fully transforming the Serum was destroyed and several scientists on the project (including Dr. Abraham Erksine) murdered to the hands of a HYDRA Agent who was later revealed to be Bravo by his partner Akiniko who traded his knowledge for survival. First Assignment He briefly helped do did some memorabilia and shows to promote people to join / support the war but convinced his supervisor to let him go out into the War, after long consideration he allowed him to do so. He was able to help in small battles where he barely fought so (out of anger) went to a nearby HYDRA Camp where he freed over three hundred U.S soldiers including his best friends Bucky Barnes, this solo mission led him to be promoted and this also grew the attention of Red Skull and his partner Arnim Zola. Forming the Howling Commandos He briefly performed duo missions with his pal Bucky but was later assigned to form a team that would be dubbed as the Howling Commandos. Together this team took down many camps and villages controlled by HYDRA, the team grew popularity with both U.S Civilians and HYDRA. Showdown with Bravo Whilst on an overseas mission, Captain Steve Rogers exited a plane piloted by his friend Howard Stark and boared a HYDRA ship that was causing massive damage to the U.S. While on this mission he discovered the killer of his old friend Abraham Erksine codenamed Bravo, who (during his time after) grew obsessed with Captain Rogers because of his lack of killing him / completing his mission. Bucky alerted Steve (he was on a nearby commandeered HYDRA ship performing his sniper duties) of his presence right before Bravo shot at Steve. Rogers thankfully used his Shield to protect himself then engaged in-combat with the foe but easily defeated him and escaped right before the explosives he had set blew.Category:Human Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Soldiers Category:Veterans Category:Leaders Category:Howling Commandos Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:Avengers Category:STRIKE Category:Secret Avengers Category:Invaders Category:New Invaders Category:Characters Category:Heroes